


Short Stories - Cherik

by Fengyang



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Cherik的短篇故事，每一篇相互獨立。內容多來自點梗。





	1. All You Have to Do is Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有時候，你需要做的只是開口問，然後就會夢想成真。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 來自Lofter點梗。  
> 章節標籤：高中AU。雙向暗戀。

Charles想跟Erik說話很久了。

 

Erik是上個學期轉學過來的轉學生，在這之前一直跟家人住在德國。Charles和他只在學校說過話，不算深交，但Charles非常糟糕地迷戀Erik，因為上學期他們在同一堂化學課上，而Erik在小組討論時談論金屬的模樣真的非常、非常地迷人。

 

「所以就跟他說話啊。」盤腿坐在置物櫃前的Raven咬著果汁的吸管，翻了一個不太明顯的白眼，「你這學期不是跟他同一堂社會課嗎？你每天都會看到他。」

 

Charles把外套披在妹妹的膝蓋上，防止對方走光。Raven無聲地說了句「老古板。」他無視對方的抱怨，愁眉苦臉地告訴她：「我不能就這麼上去跟他說話，那樣太奇怪了。」

 

「為什麼不？」Raven問。

 

代表午餐時間結束的鈴聲在Charles能夠回答以前響起，Raven把外套扔回他腿上，站起來，順手把手中的果汁包裝扔進回收桶。

 

「試著和他說話，Charles，我已經花了整個聖誕假期聽你自怨自艾上學期沒和Erik說上話，我不想要春假也是。」

 

Charles震驚地看著妹妹離去的背影，不敢相信她就這麼拋棄了他，但他沒有太多時間思考，因為第二個鈴快響了，而他的下一堂課正是社會課。

 

他匆匆忙忙地收拾好午餐，抱著自己的筆記本跟課本進教室。

 

整堂課他都心不在焉的，克制著自己想要轉頭過去看Erik正在做什麼的衝動，一邊後悔自己為什麼習慣坐在最前面，這讓他在不引起注意的情況下坐到後面和Erik一起簡直成了不可能的任務。

 

「你們有十分鐘找組員。」老師宣布，「找好組員後，跟你的組員坐在一起。」

 

Charles猛地回過神，這才發現老師不知道什麼時候宣布新的分組作業。所有的學生都拿著自己的東西站起來，開始尋找起自己的組員。

 

Charles抱著自己的東西，咬著唇。這次是兩人的報告，Erik仍待在自己的位置上，看起來沒有要移動的意思。

 

是現在或是永遠了，他告訴自己，鼓起勇氣走到Erik的桌子旁，「古巴危機，是吧？」他看著對方桌上的課本翻到的那一頁，緊張地對著Erik微笑，「我對古巴危機造成的影響也很感興趣，也許我們這次的報告能一起做？」

 

Erik看向他，灰綠色的眼中有著驚訝，「Charles?」

 

Charles尷尬地舔唇，「所以，你想要一組嗎？」

 

Erik猛地反應過來，「當然。」他說，笨拙地在桌子上清出一半的空間，「請坐。」

 

Charles把自己的東西放在Erik桌上，在Erik前面的一個位置坐下，轉過身好方便和Erik說話。他們的手在他放東西時不經意地觸碰，Erik抽回手，動作不必要地大，一陣紅暈浮上他的臉頰。

 

 _他在害羞嗎？_ Charles懷疑地想。

 

「誰還沒有組員？」站在教室前端的老師問。

 

Charles瞅了一眼Erik，剛好看見對方看向他的視線。Erik立刻移開視線，臉上的紅暈變得更明顯。

 

Charles微笑起來。

 

也許這次的小組報告會有意想不到的收穫。


	2. My Bloody Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik和Charles度過的第一個情人節，是一個字面意義上的『血腥情人節』。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lofter點梗。  
> 章節標籤：AU。初遇。 **動物受傷。部分血腥情節。**

Erik遇到Charles的那一天，是一個天氣糟透了的情人節。

 

對於這，Erik本來沒什麼特別的感覺。原因有兩點：第一個原因很簡單，他早晨進公司時並沒有下雨，他又整天都待在辦公室裡，考慮到他的辦公室樓層高於雲層，從他辦公室的窗戶望出去一年四季都是晴天。第二個原因則更簡單，那就是他沒有情人，自然也不需要在行事曆上將這個日子特意標註出來。

 

他像往常一樣工作，在工作間隙還短暫地疑惑過為什麼今天他遇到的每個人都顯得特別心不在焉。

 

但是當他下班後準備回家時，車子一駛出停車場他就立刻意識到這是個天氣糟透了情人節。即使將雨刷的速度開到最快，雨勢仍然大得讓擋風玻璃外的所有東西看起來都模模糊糊的，而在紐約生活了這麼長一段時間，Erik當然知道紐約的交通一直很糟糕，畢竟幾乎每個在紐約生活的人都已經對永遠也不會停歇的喇叭與警笛麻痺，但紐約的交通卻很少 **這麼** 糟糕。

 

他在幾乎處於靜止狀態中的車陣緩慢移動，到最後已經對著到處都是的紅色愛心感到麻木，一邊忍不住懷疑也許走路都會比開車還要來得快到家。當他終於駛離中城區，進入交通相對沒有這麼壅塞的住宅區時，他剛剛開始加速，一道閃過街道的黑影卻讓他不得不緊急煞車。

 

然後，很不幸地，歸功於太短的煞車距離和地上因為一整天的大雨而融了一半的積雪，他打滑了。在瘋狂的旋轉中，他清楚地聽到動物痛苦的叫聲。

 

當車子一停下來，他打開車門下車，試著找到那隻不幸的動物。大雨很快就打濕他的大衣，他瞇著眼，在黑暗中藉著車燈和更遠一些的街燈找到那隻躺在左邊前輪下的動物。

 

一隻浣熊。

 

考慮到他現在距離中央公園還有好幾個街區遠，這大概是一隻迷路的浣熊。它還活著，但是看起來很虛弱。車子的輪胎輾過牠的後腿，牠試著把自己的腿從輪胎下抽出來，但是車子的重量讓牠的努力效果甚微。

 

Erik試著幫忙，但事實證明他並不像漫畫裡的人物一樣具有舉起車子的力量，所以他回到車上，將車子調成空檔，然後才回到車前，小心翼翼地將車子往後推，讓那隻浣熊能掙脫出來。

 

牠立刻掙扎著出來，但是從牠拖著的後腿看來，牠的腿大概傷得不輕。匍匐著前進幾步後，牠放棄逃走，可憐兮兮地看著他，也不知道是在懇求他別傷害自己還是在懇求他幫忙。

 

Erik蹲下來，「我得送你去醫院，」他說，盡量放慢動作示意自己沒有惡意，「你不能留在這裡，不然不用五分鐘你就會被下一台車子輾死。」

 

浣熊一臉無辜地看著他，低聲哀鳴著。確認牠不會攻擊他，Erik將牠抱進懷裡，小心翼翼地將牠安置在副駕駛座上，再次發動車子。

 

這就是Erik和Charles在情人節的夜裡相遇的契機。Charles工作的地方就在Erik上班的路上，他每天開車的時候都會經過，所以當他需要一間動物醫院時，他毫不猶豫地選擇了距離自己僅僅幾個街區遠的那間動物醫院。

 

他用最快的速度趕到那裡，抱著受傷的浣熊衝進醫院。醫院裡明亮的燈光一開始有些刺眼，他聽到驚呼，然後有人從他懷中接過那隻浣熊。當他反應過來時，一個臉上有著雀斑的男孩驚慌地喊著「Xavier醫生。」，而一個消瘦的男孩則在櫃檯上檢查那隻浣熊。

 

一個男人從後面的隔間跑出來，一句話也沒問地接手檢查的工作。他快速地和那名消瘦的男孩說了些什麼，男孩回答幾句，指向他。

 

男人抬頭看向他，「你帶牠進來的？」他問。

 

Erik點頭。

 

「我必須帶牠到後面去，牠需要手術。」

 

Erik再次點頭。

 

「Sean會帶你去填資料。」男人繼續說，然後就和那名消瘦的男孩一起把浣熊移動到一個可以推動的台子上離開。

 

Erik填好資料，從那名多話的男孩口中明白到他叫做Sean，剛剛進去的則是Charles Xavier醫生跟Hank。Hank是實習助理，正在哥倫比亞大學攻讀獸醫學。

 

「他看起來很年輕。」Erik懷疑地道。 _還有Xavier醫生_ ，他在心中補充。

 

Hank看起來最多剛剛成年，Xavier醫生雖然看起來不像Hank年紀這麼小，卻也不會比他大到哪裡去。

 

Sean大笑起來，「那是因為他確實很年輕，Hank是天才，他十五歲就從哈佛畢業了。」

 

Erik眨眨眼。

 

「Charles也是，那是為什麼Hank會在我們這種小診所工作，因為他想要跟Charles一起工作。」

 

「他也十五歲就從哈佛畢業了嗎？」Erik乾巴巴地問。

 

「十六歲。」Sean輕快地回答，「但是我猜這很合理，考慮到他有三個博士學位。」

 

Sean開始滔滔不絕地說起關於Xavier醫生的各種事蹟，就連Erik擺出最冷酷的表情都無法阻止他。當Sean終於因為接電話而不得不停止時，Erik把握機會挑了離櫃台最遠的那張椅子坐下。

 

所幸Sean之後一直忙碌，Erik脫掉身上那件濕透了的大衣，Sean在忙碌的空檔好心地給了他一條毛巾，Erik瞪著毛巾上的貓毛，最後小心地將它完整地放在一旁的椅子上。

 

他在某個時刻不小心打起瞌睡，當他猛地驚醒，接待大廳的燈已經暗了，而唯一還在大廳裡的Xavier醫生正站在櫃台旁邊寫些什麼。

 

「太好了，你醒了。」注意到他，Xavier醫生露出一個鬆口氣的表情，笑道，「我還在想你再不醒來我就必須叫醒你了。」

 

Erik抹抹臉，「牠怎麼樣？」

 

「除了流了不少血，沒什麼大礙，休養後會好起來。」Xavier醫生說。

 

Erik放鬆下來，「那就好。」

 

「別這麼緊張，我的朋友，」Xavier醫生露出一個安撫性的微笑，「你沒造成什麼永久性的傷害。」

 

Erik這才注意到他有一雙非常藍的眼睛，在他微笑時，那雙眼睛會彎成一個好看的弧度，讓那個笑變得非常有感染力。

 

 _這看起來可不像是在不足三十歲就拿到三個博士學位的人。_ 他想著。他原本以為這種人對待病人（跟肇事車主）的態度都會很糟糕。

 

「抱歉，我想我還沒來得及自我介紹，我是Charles，」Charles笑著對他伸出手，「Charles Xavier。」

 

Erik跟著伸出手，「Erik Lehnsherr。」

 

「很高興遇到你，Erik。」Charles高興地說。

 

Erik還來不及說什麼，鼻子的搔癢感讓他忍不住打了一個大大的噴嚏。Charles楞了一下，Erik揉著自己的鼻子，「抱歉，今晚的雨特別大。」

 

「不需要，你今天晚上做的事情非常英勇。」Charles臉上仍掛著讓人感到舒服的微笑。「儘管我很抱歉這個感冒。」

 

Erik不像他一樣對這件事抱有同樣程度的樂觀，「我是肇事車主。」

 

「仍然，如果人人都像你一樣，就不會有這麼多被車撞死的動物了。」Charles輕鬆地道。

 

牆上的指針在這時指向午夜，布穀鳥鐘的布穀鳥跳出來報時，Charles微笑地看著那隻鳥兒在報完時後回到鐘裡，轉向他。

 

「我的情人節就這麼結束了。」他說，話鋒一轉，「你想一起去吃點東西嗎？」

 

Erik一時沒反應過來，「什麼？」

 

「吃點東西。」Charles好脾氣地重複，「我假設我們為了同一隻浣熊都錯過了晚餐？」

 

這大概是Erik成年後最詭異的一場對話，但是當他看著Charles，他發現自己無法拒絕。

 

他鬼迷心竅地點頭，在Charles鎖門後和對方一起回到紐約的街道上。

 

沒有完全乾的衣服讓他在接觸到外面的低溫時不自覺打了一個冷顫，所幸外面的雨已經停了。Charles本來想帶他去吃轉角的一間日式料理，但因為Erik大衣上的血跡，他們被有禮地請出來。最後他們不得不隨便在餐車買點東西，就這麼坐在餐車不遠的某個台階上吃東西。

 

Charles既有趣又健談，當他們吃完各自的沙威瑪，Erik驚訝地發現他們竟不知不覺聊了這麼久。

 

「謝謝你陪我度過情人節。」當Charles陪著他走到車子旁時，Charles笑道，「那麼下次我的妹妹嘲笑我沒有自己的生活時，我有些什麼可以反駁。」

 

「我有過更糟的。」Erik聳聳肩，對著Charles微笑。

 

Charles大笑起來，「是的，我想像得出來，我的朋友。」他戲謔地瞅著Erik身上的大衣，Erik遺憾地發現自己此刻的狀態並不只是用糟糕兩個字可以形容。

 

他的頭髮因為大雨而塌著，身上的大衣看起來像是剛剛殺過人，而他在此刻意識到他想追求Charles。

 

 _這真是好極了。_ 他在心底道。 _我在我看起來最糟糕的一天遇到一個想追求的對象。_

 

「我還會見到你嗎？」他問，不自覺地緊張起來。

 

「當然。」Charles輕快地道，Erik還來不及高興，就見對方俏皮地眨眨眼，「你的浣熊。」

 

「噢，對，那個。」他試著隱藏自己的沮喪。

 

Charles臉上的笑容變得更深，朝他湊近一些，伸手替他將塌在額前的髮絲用回原本的位置，「然後我們可以再一起出去吃飯，但下一次，我的朋友，試著別撞到任何動物，尤其是浣熊，你很幸運今天這隻沒有攻擊你。」

 

Erik的心跳幾乎停擺，又幾乎像要跳出來那般瘋狂地跳動。

 

「我會盡量這麼做。」他說。

 

而這成為他們眾多情人節的開端。


	3. About Erik and Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十件關於Erik和Charles的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **全文代名詞慎入** 。 **時間線FC跟DoFP預警** 。

**關於遺憾**

他曾經擁有，卻被狠狠奪去，所以絕望地想復仇。

他從未擁有，直到他遇上他，才知道一個人的愛可以這麼強烈，所以他絕望地愛上他。

 

**關於擁有**

擁有又失去，所以想復仇。

不曾擁有過，所以想替其他人守住他不曾擁有的東西。

 

**關於空缺**

問：「你的讀心者朋友在哪裡？」

答：「離開了。說實話，在我的生命中留下了一道空缺。」

但是他的生命中缺少的不是擁有讀心能力的人，而是能真正懂他的心的人。

 

**關於悖論**

有時候，他希望他可以認同他的看法，那麼他們就不用被迫分離。

但是那就代表，他也同樣擁有恨他的能力。

該死的悖論。

 

**關於希望**

其實是絕望。

絕望地想給自己一個認同他的理由，絕望地想相信他們終究會在一起。

絕望地想愛他。

 

**關於遺棄**

他說：「不，我的朋友，我們要的是不同的東西。」

所以他離開了。

其實他只是想阻止他做傻事罷了。

 

**關於指責**

他被他遺棄，所以他也遺棄了自己。

然後，在不知不覺間，也遺棄了他。

 

**關於妥協**

無法妥協。

無法妥協彼此的看法，無法妥協不愛彼此。

 

**關於信念**

他是他的信仰，反之亦然。

 

**關於愛**

他們不總是認同彼此的看法，但是他們深愛對方。

這世界上還有什麼比這更重要的事？


	4. It’s a Beautiful World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雅典城被攻破的那一晚，Erik在城中找到了Charles。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人馬！Erik。跨物種。詳細暴力描寫。主要角色死亡。

Erik走進雕刻得富麗堂皇的建築，戰火已經停了，這裡本來是雅典城最尊貴富裕的幾戶人家之一，大廳裡到處都有精美的浮雕與擺設，僕人穿梭其中，為主人與其他貴族在辯論中獻上酒水與新鮮的水果。

 

但現在這裡只剩下死寂，做工精緻的擺設被帶走，剩下的則在慌亂之中被打破。就連家具也不再原本的位置，若非少數幾件家具太過沉重，這裡也許一件也不會剩下。

 

大廳裡唯一完好的也許是柱子上的浮雕，浮雕是直接雕在柱子上的，人們帶不走，是這裡少數完好無缺的東西。

 

Erik一步步地走進建築深處，清脆的馬蹄聲在空蕩蕩的建築中迴盪。這是他第一次來到這裡，但是他知道這裡本來應該是什麼樣子。戰火後的敗破掩蓋不住這裡曾經有過的輝煌，而他曾經聽Charles生動地述說過這裡本來應該是什麼樣子。雅典城，自由之城，人們在廣場上高聲辯論，所有的人都有表達自己想法的權利。

 

_「有一天我們都會是平等的。雅典人、斯巴達人，貴族、公民，甚至奴隸，在本質上我們都是一樣的，就算是人類跟人馬，其實也沒有這麼大的區別，只要我們都是有意識的生物，我們就都是一樣的。」_

 

Charles曾經這樣告訴他，年輕的雅典貴族相信所有的生命都是平等的，他出身高貴富庶，沒有理由不寬容，但雅典的強大與貴族的富裕皆建立於壓榨其它城邦與奴隸上，這樣的理念注定了前路艱難。

 

所以Charles在那裡，就在雕花的柱子旁，Erik走到Charles身邊，低頭看著躺在地上的人。大軍還在半路時他就聽說了雅典派往斯巴達的使者將被處死的消息，大軍日以繼夜的趕路，他多麼害怕自己會慢上一步。

 

但那是雅典城，就算他是驍勇善戰的人馬也無法靠著自己攻破。兵臨城下的雅典需要一個失敗的藉口、一個替罪羊，他們處死了Charles，卻還是輸了這場戰爭。

 

 _「你肯定覺得我愚蠢至極。」_ Charles笑著說，年輕的臉上有著不符合年齡的疲憊與堅定。他是這麼相信那些理念，以至於作為使者被派到敵對城邦也毫無怨言。

 

「Charles，你這個傻瓜。」

 

他的聲音很輕，即使還有人仍留在這座建築裡也不會有人聽見他在說什麼。Erik彎曲前肢，在地上跪下，將Charles抱了起來。

 

而Charles再也不會回答他了，這個曾經在廣場上將所有的長者辯論得毫無招架之力、這個曾經自願出使斯巴達的使者，永遠都不會再張開那鮮豔的紅唇，也永遠都不會再用那雙宛如愛琴海的眼睛，笑著回應他。

 

Charles雙目緊閉，面色灰白。他的身體沉重地癱軟在Erik的懷中，曾經他溫暖柔軟，縮在Erik的懷中，抱怨這場愚蠢的戰爭跟斯巴達太單薄的衣物，也笑著跟Erik敘述雅典這個在當時遠在千里之外的城邦是什麼樣的地方。

 

他抱著Charles走了出去，毫無概念自己將會去往何方。馬蹄聲踢躂迴盪，他抱著Charles，一步一步地往前走。

 

_「我們不能在一起。」他說，「我們來自不同的城邦。」_

_「為什麼？」Charles問，「如果協商真的能行，雅典與斯巴達不會再這麼不同。」_

_「但是我們是不同的物種。」他繼續說。_

_Charles笑著吻了他，柔軟的身體像是生來就屬於他的懷抱，溫暖了人馬對人類的命運毫不關心的心，「我們都是一樣的，有一天，我們全都會在一起。」_

 

在他懷中的人已經完全冷了，年輕的雅典貴族鮮活的生命早在雅典城淪陷之前就已經結束。他就差了這麼一點點，只要這麼一點點，他就可以救下Charles。就只要這麼一點點，他就可以跟Charles說好，我跟你一起努力，有一天，每個城邦之間和平共處、相互貿易，沒有貴族與奴隸，所有的人都是公民，有一天我們全都會在一起。

 

Erik走出建築，從這裡能夠看到不遠處的愛琴海，海風拂來，帶來空氣中的鹹味。

 

而太陽已經落下，它緩緩沒入海琴海，在天空中拉出鮮豔的紅色。

 

Erik收緊手臂，將懷中的人擁進懷中，就在最貼近心臟那邊。

 

「我很抱歉。」他說，將臉頰貼上Charles。「我愛你，我很抱歉沒有早一點告訴你。」

 

人馬懷中的人類沒有回答他，Erik閉上眼，第一滴淚水滴落在Charles的頰邊，看起來，就好像是Charles也哭了。

 

但人馬並不知道，因為黑夜已然降臨，而此夜的雅典城，並無光明。

 

※

 

_Charles拉緊了自己的短氅，他到斯巴達已經幾個月了，倒不是說他不知道換成斯巴達常見的戰士裝束可以讓他更輕易地融入這裡，但是他就是沒辦法習慣皮革摩擦在自己身上的感覺。_

_Erik屈膝跪在他的身邊，人馬的身軀比人類大得多，Charles將短氅攤開，像是毛毯那樣裹住自己，一邊往人馬的身上更靠近了些。_

_「我明天就要走了。」他用臉頰輕輕地靠在人馬的身上，輕聲說。Erik短暫地僵硬，但是沒有說話。_

_Charles放鬆身體半靠著Erik，抬頭看頭上的星空。從這裡望去，這片星空跟他的家鄉並沒有什麼不同。同樣乾淨的夜空，璀璨的繁星。從戰爭開始他就一直覺得這是一場愚蠢的戰爭，但長者們不同意，直到斯巴達找來了一直隱居的人馬作為盟友，慌忙的長者才把他送來探討和平的可能性。_

_但和平是不可能的了，斯巴達不願意讓步，雅典也不願意讓步，這場戰爭會一直打下去，直到兩邊都兩敗俱傷。_

_「你知道，回到雅典去，在這裡已經沒有什麼是我能做的了，但是在雅典還有，也許我還是有機會結束這場戰爭。」_

_「你知道機會有多小，他們不會讓步。」Erik終於開口說道。_

_Charles坐起身，感覺到他的動作的Erik側過身看他。Charles抓著身上的短氅不讓它滑落，直勾勾地看進人馬的眼睛。_

_人馬的眼睛在黑夜中反射著星光，Charles知道它們在白日是罕見的綠色，而他是多麼深愛這雙眼睛的主人。_

_「我愛你，你知道嗎？」他問，早已知道Erik會怎麼回答。_

_Erik微微蹙眉，沉默半晌，才終於開口，「你知道我們之間是不可能的，姑且不論我們來自不同的城邦，我們甚至不是相同的物種。」_

_Charles站起身，開始穿起身上的衣物。人馬用那種被拋棄的眼神看著他，但就是不肯挽留他。_

_這個愚蠢的、愚蠢的傻瓜。_

_他穿好衣服，Erik依然維持著剛才的姿勢。他走到Erik面前，由上而下地看著人馬的眼睛。_

_他俯下身，給了Erik一個吻。_

_Erik安靜地回應他的吻，而這個傻瓜竟然以為他不知道，他表現得如此明顯，Charles怎麼可能會不知道他的真心。_

_Erik帶著他從城外的森林回到Charles在城中的臨時住所，人馬沒有要求要留下，Charles也沒有費心挽留他。_

_第二天早上Charles站在門口看僕人將所有的行李放上馬背，一個熟悉的馬蹄聲由遠而近，他轉過身，看見Erik站在那裡。_

_「我送你出城。」_

_Charles點頭算是答應，行李都放好後Charles應該上馬，但他只是牽著韁繩慢慢地走著。Erik大概以為他覺得馬兒駝的行李太重，幾次提議要他騎在自己背上都被Charles拒絕了。_

_也許愚蠢，但這也許是最後一次他跟Erik一起在城中散步。過去的幾個月像一場短暫的夢，熾熱、沉重，但卻無比真實。_

_他慢慢地走著，想要將這一刻延長直至永恆。他們終究還是走到了城門，Charles停下腳步，Erik低著頭，英俊的臉孔滿是憂鬱。_

_Charles伸長手臂，在人馬來不及反應過來以前攬過人馬的脖子，強迫對方低下頭來。他的眼睛乾澀，但是他沒有讓自己哭。_

_「說你愛我，然後我會回來，我發誓我會結束這場戰爭然後回來。」_

_「Charles。」Erik說。_

_然後Charles懂了。_

_即使是在這樣的時刻，他還是覺得他們不可能。他是斯巴達的人馬戰士、他是雅典城的貴族，他們中間有太多太多的阻礙，太多太多的不可能，但是他始終願意相信這場戰爭會結束，相信總有一天，所有的人都會在一起。_

_所以他笑了，Erik的嘴唇在他的唇下溫暖柔軟，前路艱辛，但誰知道未來會是什麼樣子。這是一個美麗的世界，有太多的不同又有太多的相同，也許在未來的某一天，所有的人都會在一起，然後Erik就會知道他們是可能的。_

_所以他翻身上馬，朝那個未來前進。_

※

 

Erik煩躁地向前疾行，只想要擺脫充滿了大街小巷的觀光客。在旺季來雅典完全就是噩夢，他懊惱自己早該在會議結束後直接回飯店，而不是聽Emma的話出來走走。

 

他早在十分鐘以前就放棄陪著Emma，觀光區的商鋪販賣的東西都是一些不值錢的小玩意兒，做工劣質，毫無用處，他不曉得那些東西到底有什麼好看，更不曉得自己幹嘛陪Emma出來活受罪。

 

那個女人如果想要做這種漫無目標地到處亂逛的事，就應該去找她的未婚夫，他只是來工作的，才不在乎休息時間自己的同事想怎麼打發時間。

 

他一直走到人群開始減少的地方才放慢腳步，這裡已經是觀光區外圍，與住宅區交錯。他慢悠悠地走在安靜無人的巷道裡，皮鞋踩在石板上的聲音在安靜的巷道裡迴盪。這樣的雅典才是真正的雅典，輕鬆、愜意，有著地中海特有的悠閒。

 

他在無意間轉了一個彎，房舍不見了，及腰的白色矮牆後是毫無遮擋的愛琴海。他走到矮牆邊，將手放在矮牆上。

 

石制的矮牆被太陽曬得發燙，在他的手心下雖熱但不至於難以忍受。他深深地吐出一口氣，感覺著海風吹拂過臉龐的感覺。

 

他就站在那兒吹著海風，海風吹亂了他的頭髮，他隨手將亂掉的髮絲向後撥，眼角的餘光不經意地瞥見矮牆下倒著一根石柱。

 

Erik壓低身體，試著看清楚那根石柱。這大概是古蹟，在雅典誰都說不準，隨便什麼都可以是來自西元前的遺跡。

 

石柱的上面也許曾經有過雕刻，但此時它看起來與帕德嫩神殿外圍的遺跡沒什麼不同。真正保存下來的雕刻都收藏在博物館與私人收藏家手裡，他這幾天被Emma抓去觀光景點看到的東西基本上跟他眼前的這根毫無不同。

 

他直起身，覺得這一切真是傻透了。他在飯店的房間也看得到愛琴海，他沒有必要在這兒浪費時間。

 

他轉過身，正準備離開，卻不小心與一個人撞在一起。

 

「抱歉。」他反射性道歉。

 

「沒關係，」來人往後退了兩步，這才穩住身體，「等等，你說的是英文？」

 

對方說話帶著不太明顯的牛津腔，大概是英國人。來人在這時抬起頭來，Erik這才看清楚他剛剛撞到的人，對方看起來比他年輕幾歲，皮膚白皙，嘴唇鮮豔。

 

而且有一雙像是愛琴海一樣的眼睛。

 

\-----It’s a Beautiful World 完-----


	5. Horror Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma被Erik邀請與他的家人一起度過萬聖節。

「再提醒我一次我們為什麼要這麼做？」靠著流理台的Emma面無表情地問。

 

「因為雙胞胎叫妳Emma阿姨，那代表妳在所有節日跟重要事件的邀請名單上。」帶著手套的Erik從烤箱中拿出烤雞，順勢用腰去頂烤箱門上的金屬手把。

 

還在冒著熱氣的烤箱只關了一半，Emma彎下身去把門關好。「我懂那一個部分，我的意思是，我們大可以找一間餐廳吃飯，或是買現成的，你知道，省下這 **一大堆** 麻煩。」

 

她用眼神示意一團混亂的廚房，據說下午雙胞胎們幫Charles跟Erik塞烤雞裡的填料玩得很開心，事後他們已經盡力收拾過了，但廚房看起來仍然像剛剛有人在這裡打過架。

 

「我希望我可以。」Erik喃喃道，「但孩子們喜歡在廚房裡幫忙。」

 

「我要忘掉你剛剛說過那句話。」Emma告訴他，「這一點都不像你，Erik，看在老天的份上，你恨小孩， **我們** 恨小孩—」

 

一個小小的身影像火車似地衝進廚房，啪地一聲撞上Emma的小腿，巨大的衝撞力讓Emma反射性地扶住流理台才沒摔倒。

 

兩個大人低下頭，看到剛剛還是話題中心的其中一個主角抱著Emma的大腿。

 

「看看是誰來了，一隻小吸血鬼。」Emma蹲下身體，把裝扮成吸血鬼的Peter抱進懷裡。「Daddy呢？」

 

「Wanda裝糖果的袋子壞掉了，Daddy在修。」Peter軟軟地道。

 

Emma抱著Peter站起來，往客廳的方向走，「讓我們去找Daddy。」

 

小吸血鬼沒反對，露出了獠牙，「妳覺得這很可怕嗎？」

 

「非常。」她告訴Peter，完全忘了自己幾分鐘前還在重申自己痛恨小孩。

 

「不要擔心，我不會傷害妳。」小吸血鬼收起獠牙，把臉埋在Emma金色的捲髮裡，就在最靠近脖子那邊。

 

「我知道。」Emma幫小吸血鬼把亂掉的斗篷領子翻好，轉向Erik，「這還沒結束。」她用口型威脅Erik，然後抱著他的兒子走了出去。

 

※

 

晚餐很順利，考慮到餐桌上有兩個玩瘋了的五歲孩子，那差不多代表這是相對小型的災難。

 

晚餐後孩子們想上街去要糖果，那在曼哈頓島上基本就不可能，所以孩子們真正做的就只是跟大樓的管理員還有附近幾棟大樓的管理員要了糖果而已。

 

他們在外面待了也就半個小時，不過還好不是完全沒有收穫。雙胞胎要到了不少糖果，回來後Charles進廚房裡忙碌去了，在客廳的Erik則在客廳裡顧正在點自己戰利品的孩子們，一邊對著電視不知道在做什麼。

 

Emma至今依然無法理解Charles怎麼會跟Erik結婚，Erik的丈夫也許是這個世界上跟Erik最不像的人。Charles溫和、友善，那個會在這種場合穿著套著毛衣的襯衫的傢伙基本上就是人們想到家庭晚餐的時候會想到的人，沒有理由這樣的人會喜歡Erik。

 

他的朋友在工作上是鯊魚，他們都是，那是他們處事的方式，而不是這種—

 

在工作上是鯊魚的那個人蹲在電視前面擺弄電視，他們肯定是早就選好了電影， _佛蘭肯斯坦_ ，當然，萬聖節能看的電影就這麼多。

 

「去幫忙拿巧克力。」從廚房走出來的Azazel手中拿著三杯裝著熱巧克力的馬克杯，用肩膀頂了頂她。

 

如果不是他臉上那道假的疤實在不適合他，她能直接把那道疤變成真的。

 

「派跟熱巧克力，你們有任何概念現在幾點了嗎？」她不敢置信地朝Azazel低吼，但還是走去廚房把剩餘的熱巧克力拿出來。

 

廚房裡的Charles正在朝剩下的馬克杯裡丟棉花糖球，就好像那一杯本來的熱量還不夠可怕似的。

 

「Emma，妳不需要進來的，我能自己把它們拿出去。」

 

「沒關係。」她走過去拿那些馬克杯，巧克力剛泡好，還很熱，拿在手中是讓人感到放鬆的溫度。「Charles。」

 

正在收巧克力粉的Charles抬起頭，「嗯？」

 

她遲疑著，「你為什麼喜歡Erik？他不是我想到擁有一個家時會想到的第一個人選。」

 

Charles困惑地笑了，「妳在說什麼？Erik很完美。」

 

她順著Charles的視線看向客廳，電視螢幕定格在開始的畫面，Erik站起來，挾持著其中一隻小吸血鬼走去關客廳的燈。

 

Wanda尖叫著大笑，Erik也跟著大笑起來，伸手弄亂女兒的頭髮。

 

她搖搖頭，把那些思緒趕出腦海，「沒什麼。」

 

※

 

「一切都還好嗎？」

 

當電影進展到怪物去尋找他的創造者時，Erik壓低聲音問。

 

「什麼？」Emma反問。

 

「Charles告訴我有什麼在困擾妳。」Erik把身體朝她的方向更靠近些，因為沙發不夠，他們本來就坐得很近，現在她能感覺到Erik的體溫，「想談談嗎？」

 

她咬唇。

 

「Sebastian跟我求婚了。」半晌後，她低聲說。

 

「那是好事，不是嗎？」Erik安靜地問。

 

螢幕裡的怪物在這時衝進房子裡，換來孩子們的抽氣聲。她知道怪物並不想傷害任何人，但是怪物的樣子很嚇人，人們覺得怪物會想要傷害人。

 

「我不知道。」她輕聲承認。「我很—」

 

她再次沉默下來，不知道自己到底想說什麼。她看向Erik，昏暗的燈光中，Erik的表情看起來相當柔和。

 

那不應該是可能的，她認識Erik很多年了，比Erik認識Charles還要來得久，比Erik結婚還要來得久，她的朋友並不是一個溫和的人，她知道Erik年輕的時候有多麼尖銳。

 

但正因為是這樣，所以她親眼看到了愛情對一個人有什麼樣的影響。

 

「害怕？」Erik問。

 

「事實上我是想說困惑，我不覺得我準備好了。」她扯了扯嘴角，傾過身去拿咖啡桌上那杯屬於她的巧克力。

 

「妳愛他嗎？」Erik繼續問。

 

馬克杯只剩餘溫，她把玩著手中的馬克杯，「我想是的，但我不確定那夠不夠—」她用眼神示意這個房間，這不是她過去想到萬聖節時會想到的畫面，「這些，我還沒準備好。」

 

一隻手在這時附上她的手背，她翻過手，讓自己的手躺在Erik的手掌上。

 

「妳永遠都不會準備好了。」Erik告訴她，「我就沒有準備好，到現在也沒有準備好，但Charles在那裡陪我一起。」

 

「他不是Charles，他不像Charles那樣擅長這一切。」

 

「妳也不是我，你們會有你們自己版本的幸福。」

 

那，奇異地，讓那種有什麼即將要錯了的感覺開始消散。

 

「我不敢相信我會說這個，但有時候我羨慕你，你有一個很快樂的家。」

 

他們一起環顧這個房間，本來應該只能容納三個人的沙發另外一端坐著抱著Peter的Charles，Azazel跟Wanda則坐在咖啡桌前的地板上，Wanda還在一邊玩Azazel萬聖節裝扮的惡魔尾巴。十年前跟她說有一天他們會這樣在萬聖節的晚上一起窩在客廳看恐怖電影，她是絕對不會相信的。

 

「而妳會有妳的。」她幸福的朋友說。

 

他見過幸福，所以他知道幸福是什麼樣子，也知道幸福該如何擁有，因為那就是他們現在所擁有的。

 

所以她收回自己的手，「我知道。」她如往常一般肯定地說。

 

\----- Horror Movie Night 完-----


End file.
